<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Between by ST_Thorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942636">In Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Thorns/pseuds/ST_Thorns'>ST_Thorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: S05E09 An Ill Wind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Thorns/pseuds/ST_Thorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra hadn’t slept around anyone for what felt like forever, especially after sleeping in a bunkhouse her entire childhood. Adora had been around on Mara’s ship during some of Catra’s harder nights, but had always returned to her own sleeping area eventually, mostly at Catra’s urging. Now, their beds were right next to each other, like they used to be. It made her heart hurt and sing at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, come here,” She-ra said, “It’s time for you to officially meet everyone.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Catra asked nervously, but she was already making her way towards She-ra. She-ra’s eyes were brighter than Adora’s, but they held the same easy confidence, reassuring and drawing Catra to her. It helped that the change in She-ra’s appearance since Adora broke the sword was more familiar. She looked less like the enemy and more like Adora, just a lot taller.</p>
<p>Abruptly, Catra’s focus was broken as something stiff and cold cracked against her cheek. She went fully airborne before landing with a dull thunk on the ground, the side of her face lighting up in pain. Voice high and angry, she locked eyes with her attacker.  “Are you serious?!”</p>
<p>“Deadly serious, Horde Scum!” Frosta said, giant ice fists at the ready for more.</p>
<p>Catra stayed on the ground, agitated for what was coming next, tail bristling. She-ra stepped in front of her, intervening. “Frosta! It’s, it’s a long story, but Catra is with us now. Okay?” </p>
<p>She-ra turned around and offered her hands to help Catra up as Frosta crossed her arms and conceded, “Fine, but I still don’t like her face.”</p>
<p>“She can live with that,” She-ra grinned in Catra’s direction. Catra looked down at her hands in She-ra’s and forgot to be mad as she looked up to smile back. The swell of a bruise started forming on her face, but the spinning in her head had stopped. </p>
<p>Before Catra could remember to be surly, a cheerless conversation started a few feet away. The group’s attention and demeanor shifted, manifesting in the silence of grief. “Did you find her?” asked Perfuma.</p>
<p>“I did,” said Netossa, “but --”</p>
<p>“--Spinerella got away,” She-ra walked over, joining the conversation. Netossa had a brief look of relief for not having to recount the painful truth of their inability to recover her wife from Horde Prime’s mind control. “But we’ll get her back. We’ll get all of our friends back. There’s still a chance to save them. This war has only just begun.” She-ra spoke with all the faith in the world.</p>
<p>Catra, who had not moved, looked over at She-ra. Everyone looked at She-ra. Catra could visibly see the scrawny remains of the rebel force relax as she spoke, trusting in their savior. At the same time that she felt a sense of awe, she felt a sense of dread, glimpsing the pressure Adora faced. Catra knew pressure. If she failed Shadow Weaver, Hordak, or Horde Prime, she would be killed. Or, she supposed, had all her freedom stripped away and become a part of the Prime hive. But that was over now. If Adora failed, everyone would die. Etheria would be destroyed. Adora could never let herself look weak or the rebellion would lose conviction. These people needed her to be strong for them and she always was one to deliver, despite the weight of it all threatening to break her.</p>
<p>Netossa sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration, but re-setting her expression into one of determination. “You’re right. I’ll die before I let them keep her.” Netossa and She-ra shared eye contact and it was like She-ra was transferring her strength through that look to Netossa. Catra looked around and saw the same emotion reflected in the eyes of everyone else, power growing. Like now that She-ra was back, there was no chance they would lose, despite being so few in number. Despite Horde Prime controlling their friends and lovers.</p>
<p>Soon, Perfuma put a hand on Netossa’s shoulder, encouraging her to enter the cave. “Let’s get you something to eat.”</p>
<p>Frosta, not knowing what else to do, followed. Walking away they looked so tired, but some fire in them had rekindled. Glimmer and Bow, too, moved forward, leaving Catra and She-ra behind.</p>
<p>Once they passed through the cascading purple leaves, She-ra shrunk back into Adora, no longer needing to be the team mascot. Catra was relieved to have Adora drop the hero act and return to being just Adora. Because, unlike the others, Catra needed Adora, not She-ra. “Come on, let’s go,” Adora said with a friendly smile, offering her hand to Catra.</p>
<p>Willingly, Catra took it. She knew she deserved getting hit by Frosta and getting attacked by Netossa in the woods earlier and, really, deserved much worse. Still, the feeling of not belonging made her want to run away. This was far outside her comfort zone. Could they ever accept her? She could barely accept herself. But, when she looked into Adora’s eyes, even that felt like a possibility. </p>
<p>With her free hand, Adora swept the leaves to the side and guided Catra into what had previously been Catra’s Horde hideout. She remembered brawling with Glimmer here. She remembered losing. The memory flashed, but Adora pulled her forward into the present, reminding her of where she was now. She’d never say it, but Catra was thankful she didn’t have to do this alone.</p>
<p>The camp was small, alarmingly small. A handful of princesses, Bow, Seahawk, Emily, and Adora’s weird horse. None of them, aside from Adora, real soldiers. From someone who had just come from the other side, this was bleak. She looked around, disappointed and saddened at the reminder of Scorpia not being here, but under Prime’s control.</p>
<p>Adora got to work without shame. “Perfuma! You know Catra, she’s with us now.”</p>
<p>“Hey Adora!” Perfuma paused, looking at Catra. “Oh, um hi Catra.” Perfuma took a deep, calming breath. What came out of her mouth, however, was not calm. She said, with an unfamiliar malice,  “I’ve heard a lot about you from Scorpia.”</p>
<p>“Um, hi,” Catra said awkwardly. With more of an edge she added, “Nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p>Perfuma scowled and turned to fully face Adora, who had watched the exchange with her eyebrows furrowed. The high sweetness of Perfuma’s normal voice returned. “I’m glad you’re back, Adora. It’s good to see you.” Then Perfuma was walking away.</p>
<p>“It’ll get better once they trust you,” Adora said, turning to Catra, unbothered. “They don’t know you like I do. They didn’t trust me at first either.”</p>
<p>Catra massaged the back of her neck, “They don’t need to like me.”</p>
<p>“They will,” Adora said, squeezing Catra’s hand in her own. Catra pulled away and looked at the ground, but Adora was already moving on.</p>
<p>The upshot of the current state of the rebellion was that Catra didn’t have to meet that many people. Adora started fresh with Frosta, who was still cold and bitter about Princess Prom. This actually gave Catra some relief as that seemed like the least of her tresspasses. She met Seahawk who remained upbeat, but unfocused, and Swift Wind who was . . . even stranger up close.</p>
<p>“This is . . . quite the crew,” Catra said so that only Adora could hear her.</p>
<p>“They’re my friends,” Adora replied, clearly happy to be back among them.</p>
<p>Bow and Glimmer walked over with intent. Bow started to whisper, “This is looking pretty bad.” Adora flinched.</p>
<p>“Even Seahawk is acting strange, but with Mermista gone . . . .” Glimmer said. Adora looked over to him sadly. He was tentatively walking around, looking like he didn’t know where to go or what to do without someone to tell him.</p>
<p>“Mermista, Spinerella, King Micah, Scorpia,” Bow continued as Catra’s eyes opened, tense, “all chipped. I can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>Catra drifted from the group, her mind on Scorpia now going through the same thing Catra had. Adora let her go, glancing Catra rubbing the space on her neck where her own mind control chip used to be. Melog pushed against Adora’s leg before tailing Catra. Adora turned her attention back to Bow and Glimmer, knowing Melog was better equipped to keep Catra company at the moment.</p>
<p>“This is all a lot to take in,” Adora said to her friends. “It feels like we’ve been gone forever. So much has changed.” </p>
<p>“Everyone looks so demoralized,” said Glimmer.</p>
<p>They all looked at each other, despair creeping in, before Bow brought them back, “We’re here now. We know more about what is coming. We have She-ra back. We can do this.” Bubbling optimism oozed out of his voice and filled the cracks of their faltering confidence.</p>
<p>Glimmer smiled, “You’re right Bow! We can do this.” She held a fist in front of her face, feeling her resolve return.</p>
<p>“We’re the best friend squad!” Bow exclaimed.</p>
<p>Adora loved them. She was glad she could show some insecurity around them. She wished she could feel some of their positivity, but all she felt was pressure. The rebellion was in shambles and it was because she wasn’t here to protect it. Catra saved Glimmer. Adora saved Catra. But in the meantime, Mermista, Scorpia, Spinerella, King Micah . . . they were all gone. Even worse, they were the enemy now.</p>
<p>“Rescue mission tomorrow,” Adora snapped back with determination.</p>
<p>Glimmer smiled with intensity and Bow put his hand on Adora’s shoulder. Bow looked around the hideout, smile fading and expression softening, “But maybe we should wait to plan in the morning. Everyone looks wiped out.”</p>
<p>Adora glanced around the cave, most people were off on their own, keeping busy in their own way. Netossa was turning pages of a book forcefully. Perfuma was decorating the space above her bed with large petaled flowers. Frosta was sitting and staring off into space, ice spires sticking out of the ground around her. They looked tired. She looked at Bow and Glimmer and the fatigue showed on their faces too. She wanted to go to work right now but they had already failed to rescue Spinerella today when she was on her own. “I don’t like it, but you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Adora, we got CATRA on our side. If we can do that, we can do anything!” Glimmer beamed. Adora smiled as her eyes fixed on Catra across the space, alone.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra sat on a high rock face, knees curled up to her chest. She knew this wouldn’t be easy, she couldn’t make friends like Adora could and she was starting out very, very far behind with these people. She reminded herself that she didn’t care as she touched her cheek, wincing. It hurt, but not like the pain forming in her chest. She did not belong here. </p>
<p>Catra heard a nearby crash. Her ears perked up and she slid down the wall, towards it. The cause was Entrapta rummaging about some supply boxes filled with junk.</p>
<p>“Ooooh, I know I can do something with this!” Entrapta said to Emily, throwing another part into a growing pile. She hummed to herself, happy among the tech familiar to her.</p>
<p>Catra crossed her arms, her shoulders slumped, and approached. Entrapta was enraptured in her search, grease streaking her face. Catra stood for a moment before she quietly said, “Entrapta?”</p>
<p>Emily hid behind Entrapta, which made Catra grimace as she looked at the scratches on Emily’s shell. The movement of her robot seemed to grab Entrapta’s attention more than Catra’s words. “Oh? Hmm?” Entrapta said, oblivious, as she continued to rummage with her hair and hands.</p>
<p>Catra pushed through, knowing Entrapta would forget she was there soon. “How, um, how did you get them to, you know, not hate you? After what we did?"</p>
<p>“You are referring to the time I built weapons for the Horde and gave the capability to create a portal that threw us into a quickly degrading alternate reality, skewing space and time and--” Entrapta said, talking faster and faster, her hair still working while she started to look up at Catra with wild eyes.</p>
<p>“--that’s the time,” Catra interrupted.</p>
<p>Entrapta, uncharacteristically, was quiet for a moment. “I’m different from them and it isn’t always easy, but they believe in me. I want to be good for them. I, I’m trying to be good.”</p>
<p>Catra stared at her. “Do you think they’ll ever trust me?”</p>
<p>Moving quickly past her discomfort, Entrapta returned to her normal, highly excited self. “Based on my observations, Adora does and everyone trusts Adora. Oh, and I like you Catra. Oh! Aha!” Entrapta found a rusted piece of tech to be excited about, “Look Emily!” </p>
<p>Catra blushed, not knowing what else to say. Luckily, Entrapta was jumping up and down in celebration of finding a new piece of something. It all looked the same to Catra. Since she had the opening, she faded into the background. Entrapta was so weird, but she was honest. When she had forgiven Catra on Mara’s ship, it was confusing but Catra found solace in it. It had been so surprising that Entrapta let it go. Catra had condemned her to death and she let it go. No more questions asked. And, now, she felt, though weirdly, reassured again. Entrapta was, at the moment, maybe one of her closest friends. And if Entrapta could forgive her, then maybe she did have a chance. </p>
<p>She wanted to talk to Scorpia. Catra wanted to make things right with the person who never gave up on her. Until, well, she didn’t deserve to be supported anymore. Catra had fallen into a darkness so deep it had driven away the most loyal person she knew. In the end, Scorpia leaving had been one of the things to save Catra from full destruction. To give her a second shot. Catra had to apologize. But, they had to save Scorpia first.</p>
<p>Catra continued to let her mind wander, thinking of Scorpia, thinking of -- but then Adora was next to her asking, “Hey, how’s it going?” Melog, who had been lying on the ground next to Catra’s feet, immediately went to Adora, pushing their face into her chest, looking for affection. Adora was happy to give it to them, rubbing their face with both of her hands, settling down on the ground next to them. Melog flipped on their back and Adora complied, rubbing their tummy.</p>
<p>Catra smirked, “Definitely better than this rebellion.” She crossed her arms and slid her back down the rock face until she sat cross-legged next to Melog and Adora.</p>
<p>“It’s small, but it’s strong. We’ll get our friends back,” Adora said, not looking up at Catra.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right,” Catra said, thinking of Scorpia once again.</p>
<p>“I am. Come on, let’s find something to eat and a place to sleep.” Adora popped up and extended her hand to Catra. Why did she keep doing that? Catra grabbed it, hoisting herself up. They walked silently until they found some scraps leftover of a meal that looked like it had Perfuma’s hands all over it. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess she does know her plants,” Catra said without even having to be told. They both filled plates with vegetables of all colors and shapes, some sort of grain, and bits of protein.</p>
<p>“At least one of the people here can cook,” Adora said, accusation thick in her voice.</p>
<p>“I’ve never tried, you never know, I could be okay. You, on the other hand, must be a disaster,” Catra said, understanding Adora’s implications easily. </p>
<p>Adora didn’t even try to argue as she sat down at a makeshift table. “I got banned from the Bright Moon kitchen within a week.” Catra laughed louder as she sat down across from Adora. The sound made Adora warm. She watched Catra’s eyes close and mouth open before she remembered to take another bite. “Seriously though, I was trying to eat anything I could get my hands on. It was all so good.” </p>
<p>“I’ll give the Rebellion that. Better food than the Horde,” Catra said, shoving a bite into her mouth.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen so many things I didn’t think could even exist. Our education was seriously lacking.”</p>
<p>“You think?” Catra said, sarcastically. They both laughed at that, suddenly becoming aware that they were the loudest ones in the cave. The only background noise they had was quiet footsteps and some murmuring in Bow and Glimmer’s direction. Everyone else was alone, in bed or getting ready for it.</p>
<p>“Ah, whoops. Guess it’s bedtime.”</p>
<p>“I’d hate to miss curfew,” Catra said, devilishly. </p>
<p>Adora looked at her with joy in her eyes. She had spent so much time thinking about the bad memories with Catra but, since her rescue, she’d been flooded with memories of their friendship. She was allowed to feel affection for Catra again and it flowed easily. Adora started quietly, “Remember when--”</p>
<p>“--we snuck out of bed and set up that elaborate prank in the showers?” Catra finished, keeping her voice low.</p>
<p>“Yes! That’s what I was just thinking,” Adora said, which earned her an honest expression of happiness from Catra.</p>
<p>“Even now, I think that is the maddest I have ever seen Lonnie.”</p>
<p>“We could not trust her in simulation training for weeks after that, she kept trying to take us out. How did we get her to stop hating us again?” Adora asked.</p>
<p>“We let her help us prank Kyle,” Catra said. Adora covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughter coming out. It was infectious and soon Catra was giggling with her, forgetting themselves again. </p>
<p>God, did this feel good. Adora loved Bow and Glimmer and all of her other friends, but they didn’t always understand her. They hated the Horde but the Horde had been her home. The people weren’t bad, well some of them were, but the rest were unlucky, forced into a bad situation. They were all orphans and, yeah, they spent most of their time learning to be soldiers, but they learned to be human too. Adora and Catra were just kids when they met and having a best friend in the Horde was everything. They wouldn’t have made it without one another. Having Catra back in her life now was confusing and they had so much to work through, but these moments of understanding were keeping Adora sane. And right now, she was too tired to fight it.</p>
<p>They finished up eating and, this time, Catra took Adora’s hand, staggering Adora. It gave Catra a rush of joy. She let herself enjoy the moment and pushed down the hurt feelings she still had. Catra needed these moments to heal as much as she needed forgiveness from others and from herself. She let herself be led to the corner of the cave, Melog joining in as they walked. There she found four bed rolls in a row. Catra looked up, confused.</p>
<p>“We already dug some sleeping gear out for you,” said Glimmer. “I’m sleeping here, Bow next to me.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Adora said, dropping Catra’s hand and pointing. “Catra, you and Melog can have the furthest spot in. I’ll sleep between you and Bow.” Adora didn’t elaborate, but she had made this offer to give Catra some security. There wasn’t much privacy here, but having her back to the wall might help.</p>
<p>Catra hadn’t slept around anyone for what felt like forever, especially after sleeping in a bunkhouse her entire childhood. Adora had been around on Mara’s ship during some of Catra’s harder nights, but had always returned to her own sleeping area eventually, mostly at Catra’s urging. Now, their beds were right next to each other, like they used to be. It made her heart hurt and sing at the same time. She spent a moment unmoving, processing the entire scene.</p>
<p>“This cave is awesome!” Bow said. “We set up this tarp so we can block out light if we need. Best friend sleepover fort style!” Bow grabbed the tarp door, pulling it down to make a room out of their corner.</p>
<p>“We’re going to grab some snacks. We’ll be right back!” said Glimmer. She teleported with Bow across the cave, leaving the tarp flap shut.</p>
<p>“Does she always do that?”</p>
<p>“Do what? Teleport?” Adora asked. “Oh yeah. I think she felt off balance in space, having to move like a normal person.”</p>
<p>Catra looked down at her hands. “Why is everyone being so nice to me?”</p>
<p>“They’re not,” Adora laughed as she touched Catra’s bruised cheek. Catra, lightly leaned into the touch. “You got rocked by a kid.” </p>
<p>“Hey! Remember what happened last time you said something about her age?” Catra said, voice cracking with amusement as she pushed Adora’s hands off her.</p>
<p>“Shh. Shh. Shhhhhh.” Adora put her finger to her lips, flashing back to her inexcusable rudeness at Princess Prom, but smiling all the same.</p>
<p>Catra cackled but her laugh was whacked out of her as Adora grabbed her middle and tackled her to the ground. They fell softly on one of the beds, both grappling to pin the other one down. They laughed the stress of the day away. Melog rolled on their back and squirmed playfully nearby. </p>
<p>While they teased each other insincerely, Bow and Glimmer walked back to the entrance of their room, pulling the door aside and viewing the ongoing events.</p>
<p>“Have you gotten weaker, letting She-ra fight for you?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Catra, there’s no way you can win.”</p>
<p>Adora and Catra continued to wrestle, oblivious to their new audience. Glimmer and Bow looked at one another, grinned like kids keeping a secret, and snuck out quietly. The door swished, causing Catra’s ears to flicker as she was reminded of the world outside.</p>
<p>“So cute!” Bow said in a bursting whisper after he and Glimmer had made it only a few feet.</p>
<p>Catra looked over at them through the gap between the tarp and the wall, blushing with a silent snarl. Glimmer turned around in time to make accidental eye contact. She gasped, grabbed Bow, and teleported elsewhere. Catra had been beating Adora, but with her guard thrown off, Adora shoved her and reversed the situation, grasping and pinning Catra’s wrists down on either side of her head.</p>
<p>“I win,” Adora said as Catra relaxed under Adora’s grip.</p>
<p>“I let you win.” Catra freed her hands, pushing Adora’s aside, but Adora stayed straddling Catra in between her legs as she tucked a stray clump of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Why would you do that? Do you like me or something?” Adora moved her face closer to Catra’s, mocking her with a goofy look.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Catra smiled, pushing Adora’s face away with her hand. </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought.” Adora slid off Catra, pushing her playfully before popping to her feet. As she did, Catra missed the heat of her. </p>
<p>Adora started getting ready for bed. She threw her jacket on top of a pile and started to dig through a small bag, which Glimmer and Bow clearly had kept track of for her, and pulled out a tank top and shorts. Unceremoniously, she began to strip down. Catra felt heat rise to her cheeks, but was quickly interrupted by a deeper sense of dread. There were long, diagonal lines marring Adora that had healed, but scarred white and uneven, twisting through the skin of Adora’s back. They had Catra’s distinct signature and they looked awful. Adora put her shirt on, covering them, but Catra still stared.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t those heal?” Catra said as Adora looked over her shoulder, midway through taking off her pants. </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Adora said.</p>
<p>“The, the . . . scratches. On your back.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” Adora said as she turned around, accidentally showing more marks that slashed through her left thigh as she pulled her shorts up.</p>
<p>“I did that to you.”</p>
<p>“Prime did it to me. And I don’t know. They healed over when I became She-ra but didn’t fade. There were . . . more important things to heal that day.” Adora paused, thinking back to Catra’s broken body in her arms. “It’s not a big deal, Catra. I have plenty of other scars from when I didn’t have magical healing powers. We both do.”</p>
<p>Catra looked down in guilt, “None of them look like that.” </p>
<p>Adora sat down across from her, tenderly placing her hand on Catra’s shoulder. Adora waited for Catra to make eye contact. When she did, Adora smiled. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Adora,” Catra said quietly. “For saving me. For bringing me here. I . . . I--”</p>
<p>“--I’m glad you’re here.” Adora pulled Catra into a hug without hesitation. Catra felt secure in Adora’s strong arms, hugging back instinctually. Every emotion of Catra’s day was bubbling up out of her, and Adora absorbed it all. </p>
<p>“Me too.” Adora felt her own tension, some she didn’t know she had, melt. This was what she needed. Even she was feeling hopeful about tomorrow. They stayed, only moving their chests up and down to breath, until hearing a shuffle outside.</p>
<p>Glimmer and Bow made more noise than usual, making sure Catra and Adora knew their private moment was over for real this time. “Oh, I sure am ready for bed,” Bow said loudly before, very slowly, pulling the tarp to the side.</p>
<p>Catra jumped out of Adora’s arms, looking down and rubbing the back of her head. Glimmer caught her eye, smiling smugly, while Catra grunted and looked away. Adora hadn’t moved and was left confused, but turned around to greet Glimmer and Bow. “Do you have snacks?”</p>
<p>“Of course we do, Adora. We brought you your own box since you’d eat them all anyway. Here,” Glimmer said as she tossed a box of something sweet to Adora. </p>
<p>Adora’s eyes shined in excitement. “Catra, you have to try this!” Adora ripped the box open and offered it to Catra. The motion sent Catra back to when they were kids again. Adora’s excitement. Adora’s generosity. Warily, Catra took one of the small bits out. While she inspected it, Adora threw a handful into her mouth. Catra ate cautiously and her eyes lit up. “Good, right?” Adora said with her mouth full after shoving in another handful, offering the box to Catra.</p>
<p>“Yeah, pretty good.” Catra said, satisfied and amused by Adora. She grabbed more treats silently.</p>
<p>“Thanks Glimmer!” Adora waved. Glimmer laughed and started to put out the lights. She readied herself for bed and joined Bow, who was arranging his bow and arrows near his pillow, relaxed in this routine, but always ready.</p>
<p>As everyone tussled about, they felt the fatigue they had been ignoring all night set in. It was definitely time to get some sleep. </p>
<p>"Goodnight Adora! Goodnight Catra," Bow yawned.</p>
<p>"Goodnight!" Glimmer added.</p>
<p>"Goodnight. See you guys in the morning," Adora responded.</p>
<p>Adora looked at Catra, who stayed quiet. Adora expectantly shoved her in the arm. "Yeah, yeah, goodnight," she said. Adora brightened.</p>
<p>Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, looked at Catra, giggled, and looked back at each other smiling. Glimmer winked at Catra. Catra glowered at them. Adora snacked, missing the entire unspoken conversation. </p>
<p>Bow slid into his sleeping bag and Glimmer soon followed, moving closer to Bow than usual, Catra noticed. Ammo for revenge later. They shut their eyes and quieted, giving Adora and Catra a sense of being alone.</p>
<p>They finished the treats before tossing the empty box aside. As Adora put out the remaining lamp, Melog curled up by her feet. Catra pet them before lying down, facing Adora’s bed. Adora lied down in response, facing Catra. Catra thought this would be more awkward, but instead felt the comfort of an old habit. Adora shifted closer to Catra’s sleeping mat, now on the edge of her own, which surprised Catra. Catra’s eyes could see Adora in detail, even in the dark. Seeing her so near eased Catra’s fears, but it also increased her heart rate. </p>
<p>Adora brushed Catra’s hand affectionately with her own and whispered, “Goodnight, Catra.” Catra blushed at the tenderness of Adora’s voice and touch, glad that Adora’s eyesight was not as good as hers in the dark.</p>
<p>Adora backed her hand away, but Catra caught it. Adora took a quick breath. The air became crisp and quiet, stilling around them.</p>
<p>Adora looked up at Catra, but could only see the outline of her. Catra moved closer, now on the edge of her sleeping bag, some distance still between them. Silently, Catra folded Adora’s hand into her own. Adora relaxed into Catra’s warm hand, smiling a smile only Catra could see. Catra tucked that look away in her heart and closed her eyes. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Adora.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>